


I promise you, I’ll be good to you

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apartment AU, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, HMMMMMMM, Happy Ending, I didn't go in writing it as that so the timeline is ? whatever you want it to be babey, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, alternative universe, idk I'm still new to it so I'm trying, idk technically it could be, it really depends what floats your boat, some - Freeform, tons and tons and tons of kissing, when I say some I mean (some)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol returns home from an outing and wants some attention from his boyfriend, Baekhyun. Baekhyun likes to eat, sleep, and love Chanyeol (not in that order).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Domestic Chanbaek





	I promise you, I’ll be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYY YOU GUYYYYYSSS. 
> 
> I wanted to publish this like two weeks ago, but I don't know I got sad and hated everything (I still do). I am working on my chaptered fic (the last chapter the chapter I actually wanted to write the whole goddamn time). This was something I practiced with since the chaptered fic is kinda...uh...anyways something happy and cute. Of course, I had to make this so much more complicated for no reason at all but the ending is happy with NO fighting (a first for me). I wanted Baekhyun to ride the D too, but this went from 3k max to nearly 7k. Also, I wanted this to be inspired by Skin by Rihanna (a very sexy song), but I don't think this lives up to it so the title is bought to you by Baby by EXO. I think it fits. Anyways, stay safe and happy holidays. I hope to get my chaptered fic done soon, but I can easily see it being at least 25k and I've written 3.5k words of it. I'm also going to try BAE one last time (idiotically. I have no idea why I want to because I have my issues with it, but that's not important right now)
> 
> I don't think the grammar is bad. Is the writing kinda lazy for my standard? Yeah, but so are 98% of my fics. If I wake up and the grammar is really really bad I'll fix it. 
> 
> (⌒▽⌒)☆

Baekhyun moans softly as Chanyeol slips into bed. He lifts the comforter and slides himself closer to Baekhyun, the two now facing each other. The bed dips from his weight and creaks, something Chanyeol makes a mental note that they should invest in another mattress.

It’s only five in the afternoon, but Chanyeol isn’t surprised that his boyfriend is taking a nap as it’s his day off. From what he saw from the kitchen when he entered their apartment, the rubberwear containers of the sides he made a few days ago and a skillet where Baekhyun probably fried some meat in were in the sink. If anything, this nap is just a food coma.

Chanyeol scoots himself as close as possible to Baekhyun, and on instinct Baekhyun’s arm drapes itself over Chanyeol’s frame. Baekhyun hums, a smile gracing his face only for his face to fall. However, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is an incredibly heavy sleeper and probably isn’t aware that he’s here at all. If left to his devices, he could potentially but out for the next couple hours _at least._ If anything, the smell of his cologne is what Baekhyun is reacting to.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol muses. He isn’t tired whatsoever, having just come back from an outing with friends, friends Baekhyun said no to when he was invited to the outing. Call him selfish, but he wants to talk to Baekhyun. When their text messages became few and far in-between, he had an inking Baekhyun probably fell asleep, but he hoped he was just in the shower or something.

“Hmm?”

“Baekhyunnie?”

“Hmm.”

Like a puppy, Chanyeol rubs the top of his head into Baekhyun’s chest, something the former always found endearing. The bed shifts again, but as predicted, Baekhyun is still knocked out. He whines, “Baekhyunnie, please.”

The man in question frowns, Chanyeol taking note of how cute Baekhyun looks from this angle and how his pout is even more mochi-like. Baekhyun’s eyes open in a slow blink and he raises his arms above his head, or as much as he could with Chanyeol clinging onto him.

He mutters, “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol smiles and sits up so they’re face to face. He embraces him, humming, “I missed you.”

“We saw each other this morning,” Baekhyun groans, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s back. Baekhyun’s eyes fall close.

“That was this morning.”

“True.”

“Baekhyun get up.”

“Hmm.”

Chanyeol sits up, the bed shifting in the process, and Baekhyun opens his eyes, smiling and watching as Chanyeol pouts like a child.

“Chanyeol, why are you so needy today?” Baekhyun’s smile widens, “If you wanted to spend time with me, you could have just stayed home. Maybe the dishes would be done.”

If Baekhyun has the energy to joke around, then that means he’s awake for good. Chanyeol takes it as a small victory since, if he woke Baekhyun up more aggressively, it wouldn’t go well.

Chanyeol covers his body over Baekhyun’s, the latter’s eyes wide in surprise. Within a moment, his eyes fall to half-mast, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Ah, this is why you’re so needy.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, “You don’t see me for a few hours and suddenly you want to fuck.” He snides and Chanyeol pouts because he’s absolutely correct.

“I just want to cuddle.”

“We start off cuddling and the next thing I know we’re getting another noise complaint from our neighbors because you blew my back out on this creaky bed.”

“They’re just jealous—and I feel it was more you than the bed frame.”

“It was both of us.”

“So, is that a no?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol, and sighs. Any and all qualms about the situation leaving him with an exhale. His face relaxes.

“No, what’s wrong,” Chanyeol panics. He attempts to sit up but Baekhyun’s thighs have him caged.

“Nothing’s wrong. You want to have sex, and I want to do it with you.”

Chanyeol frowns, not satisfied with that answer. Usually, he’ll drop it for the time being and approach Baekhyun later which he then feigns that he was never upset. Chanyeol doesn’t know if Baekhyun is telling the truth or not as he can be hard to read, especially if his emotions are more complex.

“I love you.”

The corners of Baekhyun’s lips perk up, but he’s not smiling. He looks away.

“Ah, so that’s what it was—my baby,” Chanyeol engulfs Baekhyun in a hug, his head perched on Baekhyun’s shoulder and settled onto his neck. He squeezes him, which Baekhyun doesn’t respond to, but Chanyeol knows his boyfriend is stubborn and won’t ever expose himself like that.

“I’m older than you.” Chanyeol can hear the smile in Baekhyun’s voice, “You’re _my_ baby.”

“Whatever, say it back.”

“Hmm?”

Chanyeol sits up, or as much as he could with Baekhyun trapping him with his interlaced fingers on the back of his neck. Baekhyun laughs, the mischievous _he he_ and not the lovable _ha ha_. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back down, initiating a peak between them. He whispers against Chanyeol’s lip, “I love you, _my_ baby.”

Chanyeol is over it, not really, but over it enough to not bring it up again. He’s aware of Baekhyun’s playful nature, and he avoided saying it back because joking around and touch are his love languages. 

Their lips meet again, Chanyeol angling his head and his nose rubbing against Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun pushes against Chanyeol’s lips, alerting him he’ll rather have a quickie than something slower and more sensual—which disappoints Chanyeol because he wants to feel as close to him as possible, but he supposes this is better than nothing and there’s always next time. The smack of their lips makes Chanyeol’s body grow hot, which isn’t helped by the comforter resting above him. Baekhyun’s legs tighten their hold against Chanyeol’s lower back. He arches into Chanyeol’s touch.

In-between kisses, Baekhyun moans, “I’ve been wanting you too.” His hands leave Chanyeol’s neck and slide under Chanyeol’s shirt, making the latter shiver. His skin is clammy and moist, something he’s embarrassed about but won’t divulge into it any further. Baekhyun continues, “When I saw you come out of the shower this morning in just a towel, I wanted to tell you to stay home and play with me all day.”

Chanyeol sits up and pushes the comforter back, finally freed from its prison. He crosses his arms and lifts his black shirt from his frame, tossing it aside. When he feels fingers touching his lower abdominal muscles, he looks down and sees Baekhyun transfixed. His bottom lip is in his mouth and his eyes are glazed over. He fingers his happy trail.

“I know,” Chanyeol states quickly.

Baekhyun cocks his eyebrows, “I haven’t said anything.”

“I forgot this morning.”

Baekhyun mutters under his breath, “I never forget.”

“Take your clothes off.”

“Pushy—my body isn’t as built as yours, so sorry for that.” Baekhyun lifts his red shirt up and over his head, his arms laying on either side of his head. Baekhyun tends to undersell himself, and the state of his body is included. His frame is still muscular just lither than his, but even if it wasn’t, he’ll still love it the same.

“It used to be,” Chanyeol chides.

“It was too hard to maintain.”

“You’re still sexy to me,” Chanyeol groans and embraces Baekhyun. He sucks on the side of his neck. Baekhyun hums, his mouth shut, swallowing a moan. He arches into his touch.

“I like to hear.”

“Yeah, but the neighbors don’t.”

“So?”

“Still…what if they get so fed up, they shit bag us?”

“Then I’ll kick their ass,” Chanyeol restarts his ministrations, Baekhyun gasping audibly and his hand resting on the back of his head, gripping the dark curls. It may be odd to other people, but Baekhyun’s neck is a huge erogenous zone. He hasn’t tried it, but he wants to test if he could cum from that alone since whenever they do it from the back when he touches the back of his neck, he usually climaxes within the next few strokes.

Baekhyun sighs, “No you won’t—you’ll call Kyungsoo, and he’ll just report it to the landlord.”

“I’m a big boy,” Chanyeol muses, his hands now palming Baekhyun through his pajama bottoms, “I can do big boy things by myself.”

“Be a big boy and hurry up,” Baekhyun sighs, his head deep in the pillows and his free hand resting on top of Chanyeol’s shoulder. He moans once Chanyeol slips into his underwear and strokes him. He curses when Chanyeol puts pressure on the tip.

Chanyeol mutters into Baekhyun’s neck, “Precum, already?”

“Finger my ass so we can be done here,” Baekhyun gasps, his hips moving in tune with Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol falters. He knows Baekhyun’s quick jabs mean nothing and he should take them with a grain of salt as he’s very vocal about how much he’s in love with him, but that comment makes him feel like a quick fuck that he’ll want to end sooner rather than later. He did come home and ruin Baekhyun’s nap and tell him he wanted sex. Baekhyun agreed, but he has a feeling, if he didn’t initiate it, they probably wouldn’t have—as bottoming takes a toll on him and Chanyeol can’t stand it even though he would if Baekhyun wanted to top. He never asked him, but did Baekhyun _really_ want to receive as often as he did or does he do it for his sake?

To not ruin the mood, Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s orders. He reaches over to their bedside drawer and takes out the bottle of lube and a condom. He tosses them on the bed then pulls Baekhyun’s pants, underwear and all, from his legs and tosses them aside. Baekhyun’s face is red from being touched so intimately and his eyes are wide in concern. Chanyeol, not wanting to address it at this time, spreads Baekhyun’s legs and pull his ass onto his thighs, putting Baekhyun in the ass up back down position. Baekhyun’s dick, which is half-mast, lands onto his lower stomach, hiding the neatly trimmed pubic hair.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“I’m just impatient.”

Baekhyun frowns. He bites his bottom lip when Chanyeol lubes up his middle and index finger and stick them in without warning. He grunts and angles his hips away. He pushes against Chanyeol’s stomach, the fingers exiting. He sits up and closes his legs.

“What is this?”

“What is what?” Chanyeol knows if he reveals why he’s upset he’ll sound stupid—knows it incredibly stupid, but so is he when it comes to his feelings. It isn’t his fault that he’s considerably more sensitive than Baekhyun.

“We’re not fucking until you tell me. I’ll go to the bathroom and finish myself off.”

Chanyeol looks away, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?”

“…Nothing is wrong so can we just—”

Baekhyun moves Chanyeol’s jaw toward him so they can make eye contact.

“I don’t want to do it if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“I am.”

“Then why do you have that look on your face?”

“I’m not looking any type of way.” Chanyeol thought he did a good job steeling his face, but he supposes he might appear _too_ calm which gives him away.

Baekhyun sighs and rolls of the bed, “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Chanyeol’s head follows Baekhyun’s movements of putting his boxers and pajama bottoms back on, and then his shirt that was discarded near the head of the bed. He’s stuck still at how everything escalated or rather deescalated. Baekhyun throws him his shirt, and he narrowly catches it.

“We’re not doing it until whatever this is passes. No matter how badly I want to.”

Chanyeol deflates and stares at his shirt, getting some of the remaining lube on it. While trying not to ruin the moment and make everything weird, he did just that. Yet, at the same time, he doesn’t want to have the same conversation he and Baekhyun have had a hundred times a hundred and one times. He knows Baekhyun is just joking around, but to admit how he’s truly feeling means finding answers to questions he didn’t want to think about. He knows Baekhyun loves him and will give him the world if he could, so the thought of him pushing himself in whatever which way to please him plagues his mind. Baekhyun is in no way submissive, but he likes to please people and calm the atmosphere—perhaps the impromptu sex is Baekhyun’s way of pleasing him and to avoid any type of negative feelings. He’s scared to ask because he knows Baekhyun will always give.

“Stop thinking too much,” Baekhyun states softly.

Chanyeol looks up from his soiled shirt and Baekhyun is standing by the door. His face not necessarily deadpan but not showing its usual mirth. This is the serious Baekhyun he only runs into during a fight or when someone has wronged them (a collective) in some way.

“I’ll be in the living room,” Baekhyun’s face perks up, it resolidifying that everything is okay.

This just makes Chanyeol feel guilty because he couldn’t get ahold of his feelings.

* * *

“Baekhyunnie, you’re doing the dishes?”

Baekhyun turns his head around while wearing an apron and yellow rubber gloves, “Yeah.”

Chanyeol walks up to the counter next to the sink where Baekhyun is putting the clean but otherwise wet dishes on the dish rack. He watches as Baekhyun scrubs each plate with a sponge before putting it on the rack with a clang.

“You made dinner so it’s only fair.”

“I almost always make dinner.”

“Hm.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol then back down at the sink. His eyebrow twitches, “I just wanted to do them today.”

Since Baekhyun decided to bow out from their tryst earlier in the day, Chanyeol was given the ability to sort out his feelings—mainly calm himself down. The rest of the night was spent relaxing and enjoying the other’s company, something they haven’t been able to do in a long time. Baekhyun took less of his loving but occasionally impish jabs at him and proposed that they cuddle on the couch. At first, they didn’t speak, which worried Chanyeol but he later realized that they actually are okay. Whenever he steps out of bounds, Baekhyun does put his foot down, case in point the incident that happened earlier. He knows he should trust Baekhyun more than he does, and he trusts him a hell of a lot, but like Baekhyun knows him he knows Baekhyun. He can’t simply just believe everything he says because there are times he won’t be honest with himself, but from his mannerisms on the couch where they talked about everything and nothing while the television was on as background noise, Baekhyun was okay. They are okay.

“You don’t have to—” Chanyeol tries to push Baekhyun over so he can finish the dishes, but Baekhyun holds steadfast.

“I want to do them.”

“But you hate doing them.”

“I don’t hate doing them today—go run me a bath like a good house husband or something.”

“Baekhyun, both of us have jobs.”

“You cook and you clean, you’re the house husband, and I’m the job husband.”

“Then,” Chanyeol attempts to push Baekhyun playfully aside which Baekhyun swats him away. Water splashes on Chanyeol’s yellow graphic tee.

“Look, see what happened? Now you’re dirty.” Baekhyun points to the stain on Chanyeol’s shirt, more water splashing on it as a result, “You definitely need that bath—so go run it while you think about how great of a job husband I am for giving you a break.”

Chanyeol moves behind Baekhyun and slips his arms under Baekhyun’s, back to chest. He picks up the sponge that floats in the water and starts wiping out one of the rice bowls from today’s dinner.

“H-hey!”

“You wouldn’t move, so...”

Baekhyun fights for the sponge out of Chanyeol’s hands which he then just moves away from him where he can’t reach. Baekhyun struggles as he attempts to lean over to gain leverage, his butt rubbing against Chanyeol’s groin. In the process he slips, his house slippers giving way from all the splashing water, his hands now brace on the lip of the sink. He’s in a slightly bent over position at 105 degrees. Chanyeol stops struggling and holds the sponge to the right above both their heads, the water dripping onto the free counter. He’s not hard, but he’s not soft either.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol blinks, not wanting to move to end this situation.

Baekhyun rolls his hips against Chanyeol’s, using the lip of the sink to steady himself.

Chanyeol, in shock, doesn’t meet Baekhyun’s movements but he also doesn’t pull away either. Baekhyun’s hip rolls grow in intensity, and he pushes off from the sink to gain momentum. Tension grows in Chanyeol’s groin and everything feels hot.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun states quietly, “I kinda want to do it.”

For some reason, despite them having “done it” several times and Baekhyun describing the act in much lewder ways before, that is the hottest thing Baekhyun could ever say to him in this moment. Chanyeol looks down where their bodies are connected and watches the smooth roll of Baekhyun’s hips. The way his butt rubs against him has him hardening. Baekhyun makes a sound of satisfaction which in turn makes Chanyeol’s ears grow hot. He’s easy—too easy. Dropping the sponge, Chanyeol unties the apron, one hand holding onto his hip and the other down his pants, stroking the hardening length. Baekhyun gasps in approval. He meets every roll of Baekhyun’s hips and rubs him to full mast.

They’re dry humping each other, Baekhyun gasping at each meeting of their hips, and Chanyeol moaning at the friction that’s created between them.

He meets every one of Chanyeol’s thrusts and pants lightly. He’s at full hardness. Chanyeol leans over Baekhyun’s back, increasing the angle to almost 90 degrees. He pushes against Baekhyun’s hips with more fervor, his body warm and desperate.

Baekhyun’s pants quicken and he moans softly as Chanyeol works on him faster, “I might slip.” He spreads his legs so Chanyeol has more room to touch him.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol closes his eyes, lost in the amounting pleasure and how badly he wants it to snap. “I won’t let you fall.”

The frequency of Baekhyun’s whimpers increases until they graduate into accelerating moans and soft gasps. From this angle, Chanyeol’s view of Baekhyun’s face is limited but his ears are red, and he can imagine his wet parted mouth and glossy eyes. Chanyeol’s hand is covered in precum, the slide slippery. When he squeezes the tip of Baekhyun’s dick, not hard enough for it to hurt but to apply the right amount of pressure, Baekhyun arches his back and cries out. With a shaky hand, he pushes Chanyeol away. To his displeasure as he almost reached his limit, Chanyeol backs off, not enough where Baekhyun is alone at the sink, but enough where the front of his sweats—now wet from his own accumulating precum—hasn’t adhered to the curve of Baekhyun’s inner thighs. His body still covers Baekhyun’s and his hand is still on his hips.

Baekhyun turns his head around, shoulders hunched. His cheeks are red from exertion and his bottom lip is swollen from biting it. “Properly.”

* * *

Baekhyun laces his fingers behind Chanyeol’s neck and pushes his lips against Chanyeol’s as they rebuild the sloppy rhythm they had when they stumbled inside their bedroom. He licks into Chanyeol’s mouth and sighs at the taste of it. They’re on the bed, Chanyeol in-between Baekhyun’s parted and naked thighs. The kiss is broken when Chanyeol pushes a lubed finger inside Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s jaw goes slack at the warmth and the way Baekhyun’s walls hug his finger. He’s desperate—beyond desperate. Before he wanted drawn-out foreplay so he could enjoy Baekhyun for as long as he could, but now he needs to be inside of him as soon as possible. He doesn’t finger him to make him feel good, but to stretch him out enough so when he puts it in, they can both enjoy themselves.

“Baekhyun…fuck,” Chanyeol mutters against Baekhyun’s cheek. He massages Baekhyun’s inner walls before thrusting it inside him.

Baekhyun initiates another kiss, their lips smack as they part and reconnect again and again and again. He whispers hotly against Chanyeol’s lips, “Another.”

Chanyeol pulls his finger out, breaking the lip lock. He supports himself on his elbows and squeezes another dollop of lube on his index finger. Baekhyun watches him and Chanyeol swallows thickly at the weight of his stare. Their room didn’t have the best lighting, but Chanyeol would be blind if he couldn’t see how pink Baekhyun’s face is. His eyes are at half-mast and focus on the bottle of lube in Chanyeol’s hand. When their eyes meet, a pleasurable shiver runs down his spine and his groin tightens in want. Baekhyun gazes at him from the remaining pillows that sit at the head of the bed from their earlier romp. He pushes Chanyeol back into their previous embrace. Instead of returning to Baekhyun’s lips, he licks a stripe up the curve of Baekhyun’s neck then pushes the two fingers inside. Baekhyun’s head falls back into the pillow and sighs. With two fingers, Baekhyun is even tighter and hotter. He starts a rough tempo and sucks on the curve of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s moans compete with the smack of Chanyeol’s palm hitting his ass cheeks. His pants increase as Chanyeol pushes into him harder and faster. The bed creaks from the movement.

Baekhyun chuckles to himself, “We’ve barely started…”

Chanyeol lifts his head from Baekhyun’s neck. He takes in Baekhyun’s wet lips, blotchy face, and the fringe that’s split on either side of his temples, revealing his forehead. “You’re so pretty.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and huffs, “You say as you’re knuckles deep in my asshole.”

Chanyeol kisses his nose and whispers, “You’re even prettier with my dick inside you.”

“Then put it inside me.”

Their foreheads touch as Chanyeol doesn’t want to break their embrace and disrupt the heat that came with it. He removes his fingers and pushes his sweatpants and boxers down to his upper thighs, his dick springing forth.

“Off,” Baekhyun removes his hands from their perch on the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pulls his shirt from his frame, tossing it to the side of the bed.

Chanyeol stands on his knees and takes his shirt off, it joining Baekhyun’s off to the side with the bottle of lube. He shimmies out of his pants, with the help of Baekhyun’s feet pulling them down his thighs. He tears open a condom and rolls it on to himself, and hovers over Baekhyun’s form. He kisses the side of Baekhyun’s jaw and grasps his dick. It’s heavy in his hands and in part he’s worried that Baekhyun isn’t prepared enough. He rubs the head against Baekhyun’s entrance, and Baekhyun hums below him. He pushes the tip in and is met with resistance. He pushes forward and Baekhyun tenses up.

Baekhyun opens his legs wider to accommodate Chanyeol between them, “Keep going.”

Chanyeol does just that until he makes it past the tight ring of muscle. He holds himself up with one elbow while his other hand rubs the underside of Baekhyun’s clammy thigh. He kisses Baekhyun’s neck to help him relax and comfortably receive him. As much as he’d love to ram himself inside over and over with reckless abandon, he knows that’s not fair to Baekhyun. Despite Baekhyun removing himself from the equation as it’s clearly hurting him, he didn’t want to do it with him if they both couldn’t feel it. He thrusts shallowly which only serves as a tease and makes him want to take him as hard and fast like his body is yearning for. Baekhyun winces and Chanyeol stops. Baekhyun _tsks_ in response.

“Chanyeol—Baby, I love you, but you need to hurry the fuck up,” Baekhyun sighs turning his head so Chanyeol could give his neck more attention.

Chanyeol sits up and stares at Baekhyun, “It’s hurting you.”

Baekhyun deadpans and looks away, “It’s uncomfortable, yeah—”

Chanyeol pulls out. He’s hard and desperate, but they can’t do it like this.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort but sighs instead as Chanyeol strokes him from base to tip in a healthy rhythm. His eyes flutter close and his hips twitch with each stroke.

“That—that’s what I want more of,” Chanyeol sits on his knees and applies lube to two of his fingers then shimmies down the bed until he and Baekhyun’s dick make eye contact.

Baekhyun isn’t as long as him, but what he lacks in length he makes up in girth—all and all his dick is pretty. It’s even prettier when it’s standing at attention pink and weeping from distress. With his free hand, he guides his dick into his mouth opting to go straight for it instead of teasing him _then_ proceeding with a blow job. He pushes both fingers inside and builds up to a faster tempo. Baekhyun’s dick is heavy in his mouth and he throbs from the taste of it. Baekhyun has a horrible diet as he eats anything and everything, but it’s a unique flavor he’s grown to love.

Baekhyun keens and arches to push himself deeper inside Chanyeol’s mouth. He moans softly, “Chanyeol…fuck you.”

Chanyeol hums in satisfaction and sucks which pulls another moan from Baekhyun. He couldn’t see his face but knowing his boyfriend, he’s pissed that he was read correctly yet grateful that he was proven wrong. His face is probably red, lips parted and eyes shut in the building pleasure of being touched from the front and the back. The smack of Chanyeol’s lubed fingers pushing into Baekhyun in quick and deep strokes makes the ache between his legs more prominent. The memory of how wet their lovemaking is causes him to moan and suck even harder and bob against him even faster, the blow job messy. He opts to focus on the tip. He licks around the head and steals a glance at Baekhyun’s face. As he thought, Baekhyun’s eyebrows are downturned in annoyance, but his eyes are unfocused and his tongue sits on the bed of his bottom lip.

Chanyeol detaches, a string of saliva binding him to the head of Baekhyun’s dick, and curls his fingers in quick movements watching Baekhyun’s face as he goes from hot and heavy mochi man who refuses to expose how he’s really feeling to the veneer washing away to his eyes falling closed, eyebrows knocked together, and his mouth parting to moan in _that_ sweet tenor that lets Chanyeol know he found his spot. For good measure he pushes against it, high on how Baekhyun bites his lip to poorly mute his cries and how the bed creaks again from him meeting each thrust. Chanyeol removes his fingers and applies more lube to his dick. He hovers over Baekhyun, his dick in one hand and his other next to Baekhyun’s head. He pushes against Baekhyun’s asshole and is met with less resistance.

Once again, Chanyeol watches for Baekhyun’s reaction and unlike before, he’s more relaxed at the entry—almost appearing drunk. His arms rest above his head and his fingers grip the fabric of the pillow. Chanyeol pushes all the way in and moans at the heat and how his dick is finally receiving some sort of attention. He’s still hard as hell to the point it hurts, but he understands it’s a process.

“You feel so fucking good, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muses and closes his eyes to reel himself.

He couldn’t think of the last time they went all the way like this, but he’s sure it didn’t feel this good while idle. Despite the condom, Baekhyun is warm and the fit is snug. To test the waters, Chanyeol shallowly thrusts, building a mellow tempo. Despite the slight movement, Baekhyun’s inner walls pull and push against him in such a way his groin tightens, and a broken moan erupts from the base of his throat. He curses to himself.

Baekhyun does a come-hither motion and raises his arms to embrace Chanyeol. His arms slide under Chanyeol’s armpits and grip his back. Chanyeol supports himself on his elbows and leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s. He bites his lips, grips the bedsheets below him, and regains the previous rhythm. The bed starts to creak which only spurs him on more. He quickens his pace, his bottom lip falling from its hold and a moan following thereafter. Baekhyun’s leans his head back so they can be face to face. Earlier, Chanyeol confessed that Baekhyun is pretty while they’re having sex to help rile him up—but he meant it. Baekhyun’s eyes are glossy, his lips are red as they’re parted to release small hiccups, and his skin seems to glow, especially in the limited lighting of their bedroom.

Baekhyun hikes his legs up the curve of Chanyeol’s back, his knees hugging his waist, “You feel so good inside.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and increases the rhythm, not enough to quench his current thirst but enough where the mattress squeaks and the slap of their hips are more noticeable. He pants as pleasure builds in his groin, the warmth from the springing coil making everything else fade away around him. Baekhyun’s nails bite into the skin of his back, and he gasps with each push and moans with the pull. He pants Chanyeol’s name softly and curses, his legs tightening their embrace at his waist after a thrust Chanyeol chides himself over from being too much too soon.

Baekhyun hums, the deterioration of his previous composure evident from the pitchiness of his breath, “I missed this—I missed you.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and meets Baekhyun’s stare, one that told him _I’m okay. It’s okay—fuck me._

Chanyeol’s resolve shatters. His hips snap against Baekhyun’s, and he gasps sharply at the dam breaking and _finally_ experiencing the harsh, unforgiving rough side of sex that makes his blood boil and his body thrum from the rapid and welcomed sensations erupting inside of his body. The headboard hits the wall with a definite thud and the mattress creaks noisily as if the springs are going to snap. Baekhyun whines in an attempt to mute his growing cries. His nails rake down Chanyeol’s back, it stinging him in the process.

Chanyeol leans his head in the curve of Baekhyun’s neck, his forehead and parted lips touching the damp sheets. It’s wet and loud.

Baekhyun wiggles his hips as he fucks back, “Help me find it.”

Chanyeol stems the sharp escalating pleasure that made him dizzy and his body thrum by pulling out. He turns Baekhyun over onto his stomach. He stands on his knees and tugs Baekhyun’s hips to meet his own. Baekhyun, catching on, supports himself on his palms. His back dips once Chanyeol enters with a swift thrust and curses to himself. He keens when Chanyeol resumes their previous bruising tempo. Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s hips to stabilize himself and to aid Baekhyun with meeting his thrusts.

Chanyeol is on cloud nine. Usually, when they have sex, he gets embarrassed at the thought of someone overhearing them or even walking in while they were in coitus before they had their own place. Thankfully Baekhyun isn’t much of an exhibitionist either, but once their blood is pumping and are in the moment Baekhyun cares substantially less about what’s happening around him. He finally gets where he’s coming from. The thud of the headboard hitting the wall, the squeak of the mattress being crushed from under their weight, the slap of their fucking, and Baekhyun’s cries that are bouncing off the walls only turns him on even more. His eyes threaten to close, but the view of Baekhyun on his hands and knees, back arched and head thrown back panting is a view he wants imprinted in the forefront of his brain. He moans in tandem with Baekhyun’s cries, their bodies melting together where didn’t know where he ended and where Baekhyun began.

Like before, Baekhyun rolls his hips and whines in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol huffs, his voice deeper than before.

Instead of stroking whatever which way that makes him salivate and his toes curl, he angles his hips up. He smiles to himself when Baekhyun finally gasps and a drawn-out moan follows.

“Chanyeol, _fuck_ —what the fuck.”

Baekhyun fucks back with more rigor, a string of curses tumbling from his mouth with every other thrust.

The pressure in Chanyeol’s groin is reaching its breaking point. His entire body is hot, sweat running down his temples and his back. He watches as he enters and exits Baekhyun with a sticky _swlop_ , his ass cheeks jiggling against his lower stomach.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathes out shakily, “I’m going to cum.”

Baekhyun can only whine, but Chanyeol knows what he meant. He’s tittering on the edge and each push gives him a taste of what’s to come and how good he’s going to feel once the tension in his groin is released. His fingertips tingle in anticipation and each wave of pleasure that shoots up his back and climbs to the edge of his limbs confirmed that he couldn’t stop no matter how much he wished they could reach their end together.

Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s hips harder, his nails turning white. He bites his lips as his moans increase in frequency and pitch. His body shakes and his breath quickens. He couldn’t hold off any longer.

“ _Fuck_ —I’m cumming,” Chanyeol pants.

His orgasm hits him like a freight train. He cries out at the weight of it and the ecstasy that follows the building strain that sat in his groin finally gives way. His thrusts are irregular and his body leans over Baekhyun’s form. The pleasure is sharp as it surges from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. His hips slow to a stop once the euphoria ebbs away, and he’s left with a pleasant buzz enveloping his body. He releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and hugs Baekhyun’s midsection, his head resting in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Baekhyun…I’ve never—that hard,” Chanyeol lulls, his body falling from its excited state to a quieter relaxed state.

“…Chanyeol.” An edge rides Baekhyun’s tone despite its softer almost cloud-like quality.

“I can suck you off—” Chanyeol moves to unglue himself from Baekhyun’s back.

“No.” Baekhyun guides one of Chanyeol’s hands to his erection, “Like this.”

Baekhyun is hard to the point Chanyeol knows it’s painful. He strokes from base to tip and his lips part at how wet Baekhyun’s dick is. Chanyeol couldn’t get hard again anytime soon if he tried given his last orgasm but paired with the warmth of Baekhyun’s body and the small gasps that leave Baekhyun’s mouth as he ghosts the length of his dick, he’s hot as hell. He adds more pressure and speed, jerking him off properly.

Baekhyun breathes heavily and moans. His hips twitch, and Chanyeol can tell he’s holding himself back from fucking his fist.

Chanyeol kisses the junction of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, his lips smacking against the skin, “Are you sure you don’t want to use my mouth?”

Baekhyun nods his head, “Like this.”

Chanyeol increases his rhythm. The slap of his hand, now wet with precum, working on Baekhyun fill the room and competes with Baekhyun’s moans. Unlike the sounds he made when Chanyeol fucked their way to yet another noise compliant, these are gentle and sweeter. Baekhyun’s thighs widen and he pushes back against Chanyeol, his chest bowing down towards the mattress.

“Close?”

Baekhyun nods, his hips wiggling.

Even though Chanyeol has gone soft, Baekhyun pushes back into him. There’s a slight fear that he’ll get hard and they’ll have to repeat this all over again—not to say he’ll hate it, but his joints ache and he just wants Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun’s pants increase and he gasps Chanyeol’s name in repetition. His breath is short, and his arms begin to shake.

Chanyeol nibbles on Baekhyun’s ear and whispers, “I won’t let you fall.”

Baekhyun whines.

“Tell me what you need, baby.” Chanyeol goes back to licking and kissing Baekhyun’s neck, or what he could reach in this position.

“I’m close...”

“I’m sorry I finished without you.”

Baekhyun half teases and half moans, “Yeah, fuck you for that.”

“But my hand on your dick is still good, right? Or would you have rather came while I fucked the shit out of you?” Chanyeol whispers, his arm burning but he wants Baekhyun to reach his peak and for it to be done by him and him alone. He works on him faster, the slap of his hand working on his dick the loudest thing in the room.

“Chanyeol…I’m going to cum.”

“I wish I could have felt you do it while I was still hard.”

Baekhyun whines in quick succession until he gasps, “Chanyeol, ah fuck—” He cries out, leans his head back, and his hips push against Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol works on Baekhyun faster which causes him to moan. His walls tighten around his dick, massaging it. He could go another round, but he presumes the neighbors had more than enough. When Baekhyun attempts to push Chanyeol with a hand to his hips, Chanyeol places his soiled hand to the side of Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol pulls out, holding the base of the condom and removes it from himself. Baekhyun rolls to his side and breathes heavily. Chanyeol can see how debauched his face is.

“Did you cum hard?”

Baekhyun hums in response and turns his head to look at Chanyeol. His mouth is wet and parted, and his eyes are set at half-mast, glossy. His hair is damp at the roots and is every which way, no longer the fringe that sits above his eyes. Chanyeol stands to toss the condom away before Baekhyun stops him.

“Come back…and change the sheets.”

* * *

Chanyeol still has his doubts. He thought about asking Baekhyun if he ever felt pressured or inclined to sleep with him after they cleaned up. He thought against it and in part, Baekhyun was out for the night after he showered and threw on a pair of boxer briefs. He stands in the kitchen and watches as the Keurig fills his morning coffee cup. He’s his own boss so technically he could go into work whenever he wants—and feels like he should stay to at least see Baekhyun off, but Baekhyun doesn’t usually like it when he’s overbearing like that. He sticks his hands into his sweatpants pockets and looks in the direction of their bedroom. When he got up earlier this morning, Baekhyun was still a log in bed, which isn’t unusual, but he has a feeling he won’t be up anytime soon. Once the Keurig finishes, he picks up the mug and blows on the lip of it, the steam wafting away from him. He grabs an apple from the counter and bites into it. The floorboards creak and he whips his head in the direction of the hallway. Baekhyun, slouching with dark circles around his eyes comes into the kitchen in an oversized tee and basketball shorts. His eyes are swollen, and he can see the hickeys he left on the side of his neck. He opens the fridge, stares at the contents, closes it, and looks at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pouts, “Make me something, please.”

Chanyeol sets his coffee mug and the apple down on the counter. He moves over to Baekhyun and embraces him. He wraps his arms around his waist and lays his head on his shoulders. Baekhyun pats his head and leans into the embrace by resting his head into Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol whispers, “Did I overdo it last night?”

“Yeah. I want one of your egg bagels with bacon and ketchup,” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Baby, I’m sorry.”

“I wanted it too. I like my eggs slightly crunchy.”

“What time do you have to go to work?”

“Called in—if you come home for lunch bring me an iced americano.”

Chanyeol attempts to break the embrace to look at Baekhyun and question why he had to call in, but Baekhyun whines.

“Stay—I like it here.”

Chanyeol frowns. It doesn’t alleviate the anxiety he has about Baekhyun throwing his self-interest away for the sake of his feelings. He says he wanted it too, but he says a lot of things he doesn’t mean.

Baekhyun starts, “I enjoy having sex with you, and it was good last night. The neighbors might not agree, but their opinions don’t matter.”

“Why did tell me you were fine when it was hurting you?” Chanyeol mumbles back, enjoying the warmth of Baekhyun’s body. He purrs when Baekhyun scratches his scalp the way he likes, it sending a pleasant tingle through his body.

“Because I wanted it so bad that I didn’t care—and I knew once we got started it’ll feel better. It typically does.”

“I don’t want to force you into doing something for my sake—”

Baekhyun affirms softly, “You can never force me to do something I don’t want to do, Chanyeol. That being said, I’m forcing you to make me breakfast before you go to the studio and bring me something back for lunch.”

Chanyeol chuckles to himself and hugs Baekhyun tighter, the latter making a _hmf_ sound.

“My baby,” Chanyeol muses.

“You’re _my_ baby. Don’t forget it. I don’t like reminding you.”


End file.
